Isaac Clarke
Isaac Clarke is the main protagonist of the Dead Space franchise and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC playable character. His in-game rival is Zeus. Biography "NO MORE MR. NICE ENGINEER..." An ordinary engineer pulled into extraordinary circumstances, Isaac is the sole survivor of the USG Ishimura incident: a mining ship disaster in the far reaches of space that revealed the existence of a monstrous life-after-death infection known as Necromorphs. Isaac's ingenuity and cunning allow him to create improvised tools and weapons from the materials he finds, which may give him the edge he needs to survive in his quest to destroy the Necromorph scourge once and for all. THE LEGACY OF ISAAC CLARKE: *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' Arcade Opening Isaac and Ellie are searching through space for Tau Volantis. Suddenly, Isaac starts see visions of a battle between a group of humans and creatures (the other All-Stars). Ellie thinks this has something to do with the necromorphs, but Isaac senses an even greater power. Eventually, she decides to let him investigate. *'Ellie': Anyone tracking us? *'Isaac': No, not that I can see. And it looks like... yeah, there. Tau Volantis. (GRUNTS) *'Ellie': What is it? Are you okay? *'Isaac': I saw... just a flash, but images of... conflict. A huge battle... humans, creatures... *'Ellie': Whatever it was, we know where the answer to the Markers, the necromorphs... to all of this lies. *'Isaac': I'm not so sure. Ellie, if you'd seen what I just saw... there was a power there, unlike anything we've encountered. How could it not be tied to the Markers? *'Ellie': This is a waste of time, Isaac. Everything we know tells us the source of the Markers is on Tau Volantis. *'Isaac': You're probably right. But I can't just ignore this. I have to at least see for myself what it's all about. Stay on course. If I can, I'll catch up to you later. *'Ellie': Make sure you do, Isaac. Rival Name: Zeus Reason: 'Isaac is reporting to Ellie about the things happening, and makes a comment about how the power may be a Source of Necromorphs. Zeus, overhearing this, suddenly appears and tells Isaac to "go no further" while inquiring about the Necromorphs. Isaac tells Zeus they are living dead, but he misunderstands this thinking that Isaac is meddling within the affairs of the gods, more specifically Hades' domain. Zeus then says that "Only the gods decide who lives and dies". Isaac tells Zeus that he knows exactly what dangers come with those who consider themselves gods, obviously thinking Zeus is a fake, and then aims his Plasma Cutter at Zeus as he prepares to fight him. '''Connection: '''Similar to that of Kratos and Sweet Tooth's connection as rivals, both Zeus and Isaac come from games known for being incredibly bloody and violent (God of War'' and Dead Space). Ironically, Zeus is the king of the gods who was defeated and killed by his son, Kratos, while Isaac Clarke has taken down the leader of an alien horde. Zeus is a deity with a desire for absolute control, while Isaac has had problems with both religion (Unitology) and authority figures (EarthGov). Both rely heavily on electricity in some form or another to defeat their enemies, with Zeus using many lightning-related attacks and Isaac using advanced electronic devices. Also, note that Zeus is a god who hails from a mythological setting while Isaac is a regular human from a futuristic setting. Also, Isaac must constantly deal with the Church of Unitology in Dead Space, which worship's The Great Marker which is like a god to them whilst Zeus is a god. Not to mention that both Isaac and Zeus lose their minds, Zeus as a result of Pandora's box, and Isaac as a result of contact with The Marker. Also, both character's final Level 3 transports enemies to another battlefield; for Zeus, it's the Summit of Sacrifice while for Isaac, it's the Sovereign Colonies ship graveyard/minefield outside of Tau Volantis. '''Isaac: Ellie, it's me. I haven't been able to raise you on the communicator since I arrived here. Still, it's important this gets to you. There's a power here, unlike any I've seen before. It seems to be flowing from a single source. Maybe that's also the source of the Markers, source of the necromorphs, of... everything that's gone on. (Zeus suddenly appears) Zeus: Go no further, mortal. You speak of the dead returned to life? Isaac: Not life... necromorphs... are abominations... living dead. Zeus: The depths of Hades will not be trespassed by your kind, mortal. Only the gods decide who lives and dies. Isaac: I know the dangers of men convinced they're gods. If I'm what stands between you and the rest of civilization, I'll put an end to this... now! Ending Isaac returns to his space ship to tell Ellie what he just experienced. He says it has nothing to do with necromorphs or the Markers, but describes it as "stuff you and I haven't ever dreamed of. Not all of them bad." Isaac also tells her that the power he just gained would "make things a lot more interesting." Ellie: I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it back. Isaac: For a while, I wasn't so sure myself. Ellie: What'd you find? Any link to the Markers? Isaac: No. Nothing like that. No necromorphs, no Markers. Ellie: That's that, then. Isaac: That's not all. There are things out there, stuff you and I haven't even dreamed of. Not all of them bad. Ellie: I haven't seen much good, myself. Neither have you, in case you forgot. Isaac: What I've seen... what I've gained... is power. The power to do things, to... Ellie: ...to what? Isaac: I'm not sure what it can do. One thing, though... ...I have a feeling it's going to make things a lot more interesting. Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts One Step Ahead of You: Menacingly pointing his finger upwards and says, "Lights out!" Waypoint Finder: Holds out his hand and activates his waypoint finder. Hand Canon: Pulls out a foam finger and shoots his opponents with imaginary bullets while making a popping sound with each shot. (The foam finger remains on Isaac's hand until he uses a different gun) Also, this taunt is capable of earning Isaac AP. If he has the correct distance between him and his opponent just when he finishes off his taunt, he will send his opponent flying and get 60 AP. Quotes *'Character Select:' **"I can handle this." **"Ready." **"A tool for every job." *'Prematch:' *'Item Pick-up:' **"This should get the point across." **"Just what I needed." **"Just my luck." **"What's this?" **"Let's see what you can do." **"Handy." **"Now what can I use this for?" **"Nice." **"Weird... I'll take it." **"Doesn't take an engineer to figure this one out." *'Using Strategic Shot:' ** "Think fast!" *'Using Kinesis Burst:' ** "I warned you" *'Using Dead Space:' **"Heh." *'Successful KO:' **"You should try harder next time." **"Ugh. Worse than a Necromorph." **"Problem solved." **"Might want to back off next time." **"Are we done yet?" **"That got messy." **"Please! Stay down!" **"Just like on the Ishimura." **"That was almost too easy." **"Who's next!" **"Never underestimate an engineer." **"Well, that was easy." **"Not bad for an engineer, huh?" **"Bye bye." **"Keep it coming!" **"That was close." **"It's you or me buddy." **"Better you than me." **"Thanks for playing." **"Lights out!" **"One step ahead of you, buddy." **"Every problems got a solution." **"That was close." **"Heh. Brains over brawn." **"I warned you." **"Wrong time." **"See you next time!" **"Ooh! That had to hurt!" **"Goodnight!" **"That was unexpected." **"Better you than me" **"Easy coming!" **"That was it? **"Alright!" **"Too close." **"Too slow, guy!" *'Respawn:' **"These guys are everywhere." **"Come on! Are you kidding me?" **"Compared to The Sprawls, this'll be a piece of cake." **"Okay... I didn't see that coming." **"Time for a change of plans." **"Okay, it's not safe here." **"Here we go again." **"This can't be real!" **"What's going on?" **"I'm ready" **"You got lucky." **"Recess is over." **"No more Mr. Nice Engineer!" **"Am I seeing things?" **"Stay focused." **"They're everywhere!" **"Ready to get started?" **"All tools check out. Let's do this!" **"I'm ready, are you?" **"That hurt." **"Oh, this isn't good!" **"New plan of attack this time." **"You people are unbelievable!" **"Time for Plan B." **"Let's try this again, okay?" **"Alright, time to get serious." **"I've got a bad feeling about this." **"I got this all figured out now." **"I guess we're getting serious now." **"That was too close for comfort." **"Where am I?" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Here We Go-' Isaac drops from the sky, rolls his neck and readies his Plasma Cutter. *'Ready To Begin-' Isaac lands from the sky using his gravity shoes and looks straight ahead. *'What Was That?!'- Isaac is looking around as if he saw or heard something. *'Gotta Move-' Isaac walks forward and as he gets closer to the camera, his helmet is the only thing in view. Winning Screen *'No Problem'- Isaac turns his head and closes his Plasma Cutter, posing as his character select screen. *'Gotta Keep Moving'- Isaac while hovering, turns around and flies offscreen. *'Glad It's Over'- Isaac takes a step then stops in place. *'Got It!'- Isaac wields his Kinesis while holding the Plasma Cutter in his other hand. Losing Screen * If using No Problem: Gets sucked into space. * If using Gotta Keep Moving: Drops his plasma cutter, then goes on his knees while grabbing his head and shaking it as he is losing his sanity. * If using Glad It's Over: Drops his plasma cutter while holding his side in pain. * If using Got It!: Appears floating still in space, motionless with his Plasma cutter beside him. Results Screen *'Win': Isaac holds his plasma cutter by his head while looking at the screen. *'Loss': Issac's helmet is seen floating in clockwise circles, within zero gravity. Victory Music 'Deadlocked '(unlocked at rank 4) 'Zero G '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Arctic Survival Suit Isaac's default appearance is with the Arctic Survival Suit from Dead Space 3. '' '' Advanced R.I.G. Isaac's unlockable outfit is the Engineering Suit from Dead Space 2. *Orange armor and gray blue suit, gray helmet and light blue visor *Red armor and black suit, red visor *Dark blue armor and blue suit, blue visor *White armor and green suit, yellow visor Elite Advanced Suit This outfit will appear as Isaac's DLC costume. His Advanced Suit from Dead Space 2. Gallery Render isaac.png isaacbe.png Zeus vs Isaac.png|Isaac Clarke and Zeus on the Graveyard Stage Isaac Clarke level 2 super.png Isaac Clarke level 1 super.png Isaac Clarke level 3 super.png Isaac minon.PNG Isaac Clark VS Screen.png Engineer.jpg|Isaac's unlockable costume BFro8YSCYAAtVaa.jpg large.jpg|Isaac's Unlockable costume alternate color Yes.png|Isaac and Zeus' DLC skins 2013-03-20-151558.jpg|Isaac's background 2013-03-19-211241.jpg 2013-03-20-184109.jpg 2013-03-25-194701.jpg capture-20130329-233520.png capture-20130329-233602.png Isaac-thumb.png Isaac DLC.png Isaacfinal.jpg Isaact2.png Isaact.png Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Isaac Clarke Trailer Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Isaac Clarke Arcade Walkthrough (Commentary) (PS3) (HQ) Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Isaac Clarke "Advanced R.I.G." Costume Review (Commentary) Trivia *Interestingly, All-Stars was released before Dead Space 3, but Isaac was added as DLC shortly after the release of his game. *Isaac speaks in English in every version of the game with a different language, including the Japanese version. This is because the Dead Space games were never released in Japan. *Isaac Clarke is the first third-party character to be released as DLC. *Isaac is the fifth third-party character revealed for the game, the first four being Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, Dante and Raiden. *In Isaac's Hand Cannon taunt, he will wear a foam finger. If the the player does not use Isaac's gun, he will keep the foam finger on his hand for a brief amount of time. *Isaac is the only character that can reflect projectiles using throws. *Isaac is one of four characters whose Level 3 Super can affect stages, the other three being Big Daddy, Dante, and Zeus. *The name of his level 3 super "Dead Space" is a clear reference to the game he comes from. *Isaac is one of five characters who can freely glide around the stage, the others being Light Jak, Beast Cole, Kat & Dusty, and Zeus. *Isaac Clarke, Sly Cooper, Dante and Raiden are the only characters whose forms are from their recent game installments; Isaac Clarke from Dead Space 3, Sly Cooper from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry ''and Raiden from ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Despite his full name being Isaac Clarke, only Isaac is written on the character select screen. *Two of his losing screens have Isaac either being sucked into space or floating in space, making him and Big Daddy the only characters with a losing outro that indicates that they might've been killed. *On the results screen, if Issac Clarke loses, his helmet is shown floating in a 360 degree motion clockwise, making him the only character with a losing screen that doesn't show the opponent defeated and possibly implies that they're dead. *Isaac's foam finger taunt is the only taunt in the game capable of gaining AP. The final shot of the taunt may randomly launch the foe across the screen. This gives 60 AP. The Foam Finger is one of the unlockable weapons in Dead Space 2 that instant-kills most enemies and has infinite ammo. *His main menu backdrop are the marker symbols. *Occasionally when respawning, Isaac will say "I've got a bad feeling about this", making him, Ratchet & Clank, Zeus, and Dante the only characters to actually admit to their opponents' strength. Crossovers *Isaac also appears in the other 4 games published by Electronic Arts: Dante's Inferno, DragonAge II, MySims: SkyHeroes, and Skate 3. **Isaac was originally a playable character in MySims Agents. However, he was cut before release for an unknown reason. But his outfit is actually unlockable and can be dressed instead. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Space Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:PSASBR Category:DLC